Teach Me 2 Love InuYasha
by A Wilting Rose In the Mist
Summary: When Kagome was little  she lost her father and gained an abusiev one,at one point she became cold hearted and hard, she now feels nothing,but can the new kid at school get through Kagome’s tuff barrier or break her heart just like everyone else? ONESHOT!


**Hello…um, yea fist fic ever be nice…please…hehehe…..**

**Summary: When Kagome was little she used to get beat up in and out of school, at one point she became cold hearted and hard, she now feels nothing, but can the new kid at school get through Kagome's tuff barrier or break her heart just like everyone else? Read and find out!**

* * *

A seven year old girl with raven black wavy hair and cerulean blue eyes was crying her little eyes out screaming out "DADDY!" at the man lying on the hospital bed, "DADDY! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she kept yelling, her mother cried and hugged Kagome for only for comfort, but for hers also. Kagome sobbed on her mothers shoulder and kept murmuring "daddy no, no you cant leave me…please, daddy…no…" Kagome's mother comforted her daughter as best she could, but…

A seventeen year old girl shot out of bed, _'I had that dream again'_ the girl, Kagome was her name looked very strange right now, not only did she have no tears or sadness, but she had no emotion period. She had lost her emotions when her mother remarried when she was 10. She had lost her tears, but not only that she lost her father, and just a year ago she lost her mother. Her mother couldn't take it anymore, she had an abusive man…she left Kagome and now she was the one stuck with the abusive step father. She had the same beautiful features when she was a kid, but her eyes had changed and so had her heart. They became cold and hard, she had lost her emotions completely…she, can't feel…anything. Kagome walked over to her private bathroom and turned on the light, she looked at her reflection in the broken mirror, that had happened about 2 days ago…her step father was drunk and had beat the shit out of her, she saw the dry blood hand print still on there, it was from when _**he**_ left, she had tried to get up, but she just collapsed backed down, she had slept there for the night…missing school…again. She looked at herself, she had scars on her arms, bruises that looks like it will never heal, she touched a scar that she got right when her mother found out the man she married was an abusive drug addict/alcoholic. Kagome took a deep breath and went to her closet, she grabbed a pair of black jeans and a large red jacket that covered all of her scars and bruises. Kagome fixed her hair, got her backpack and headed out the door, just as she was about to close the door her hood was grabbed by her oh so loving father, "where the fuck do you think your going missy?" he asked looking at her angrily.

"to school, now get the fuck off of me!" she kicked him in the stomach and ran out the door, but she was able to hear her father say, "don't come back here you little ungrateful bitch!" Kagome never looked back and just headed for her school. When she was half a block away she put up her hood and started to walk slower. She wasn't watching where she was going and she accidentally bumped into someone, "sorry 'bout that here let me help you" he handed his hand to her, Kagome looked up making her hood come off, she glared up at the teenage boy who bumped into her and she got up by herself.

"next time watch where your going jackass!" Kagome picked up her backpack and walked away. The guy who bumped into her was shocked and angry, he had silver/white hair, amber eyes and was wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, "ungrateful bitch!" he ran up to her and looked at her angrily, "bitch! You're the one who bumped into me!" yelled the guy, whose name was none other than, InuYasha Takashi, considering he's the new kid, he already has friends, 1 be knew them from junior high 2 he was rich.

"oh gee, I'm so sorry…please note the sarcasm in my voice" said Kagome as she continued to walk, InuYasha stood there and kept looking at the girl.

"don't even bother yourself InuYasha, that girl has been like that since junior high, she as cold as ice and as hard as a rock" said a guy with black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he was Miroku…the perverted one of the school. InuYasha looked at Miroku then at the girl who was still walking, _'hmm…I think it's time for a little change, miss ungrateful bitch'_ thought InuYasha smirking evilly. Miroku saw this and thought, _'what are you up to InuYasha?'_ he shrugged and they walked to class.

InuYasha and Miroku were talking to each other, when suddenly Miroku brought up an interesting subject, "so InuYasha what are you planning?" he asked, InuYasha looked at him confused, then he finally got it.

"oh you mean the ungrateful little bitch" he said. Miroku nodded, "you she has a name, I think it was Kagome" he said.

"why the hell would I-wait, what else do you know about her?" he asked intrigued at Miroku.

"well, I know that she's a cold hearted girl, doesn't have any friends, that's about it, why? What are you planning?" asked Miroku curiously.

"well it's little miss Kagome gets a taste of her own medicine" said InuYasha, the bell rang and Miroku and InuYasha went their separate ways. Just as InuYasha was walking he noticed that Kagome was going the same way, he turned to her, "Kagome" he said and saw her look up, he was finally able to get a good look at her and she was beautiful, but her cerulean blue eyes ruined her features, they were cold and showed no emotions, but besides that she was a goddess, _'I wonder why a beautiful girl like her is so cold'_ InuYasha thought as he looked at her.

"is there something you need jackass?" asked Kagome getting annoyed her was staring at her. _'her attitude could use a lot of work, stupid bitch'_ thought InuYasha as he glared at her, _'don't do that! You need to become her friend so your plan will you idiot! Smile idiot! Smile!'_ someone in his head yelled at him, he smiled and saw Kagome look at him weird, then she just started to walk away, she was headed to the same room, _'she must have art next too…perfect'_ InuYasha thought. They entered the class and began the lesson, the teacher assigned them partners and to draw each other, and of course Kagome got stuck with the jackass, Kagome got her supplies out and started her sketch, she moved her hands so elegantly, like it came to her naturally, the teacher was looking at all the painting commenting on what they were doing wrong, but when she came up to Kagome she was speechless

"my Kagome…that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" she said, this caused everyone to go over to Kagome and InuYasha and they gasped, it was a painting of a waterfall, flowers and tress everything included with such detail that professional artist longed for, then there stood a man with silver and amber eyes, which was InuYasha, but there was a close up on InuYasha's face and it was like she had taken a picture and pasted it on, it was so detailed, far away you could swear it was the real InuYasha, then there was another person there…it was a women she was gorgeous, she had long black hair and was wearing the traditional kimono and she was sitting under the shade of the tree reading a book.

InuYasha had looked at it and gasped, _how the hell does she know about that place? Only me and my mother know about that place…'_ thought InuYasha, he then finally saw the women, it was his mother, _'but…how? How could she…how could she know?'_ thought InuYasha, "ok class please have your seats, excellent job Kagome, but Kagome wasn't fazed, she didn't even smile, she just kept looking at the painting she had done, she looked at InuYasha then the painting, she colored the rest of it and put it next to the window to dry, she sat there and looked up at InuYasha, who was currently trying capture Kagome's beauty, but it seemed impossible, her eyes could not be captured, they were too different, _'no…their too…cold'_ thought InuYasha who was looking straight at Kagome, they made eye contact and InuYasha blinked it was very tiny, but it was there…it was a sign of emotion, but wasn't any emotion…it was sadness, there was something Kagome was hiding, right then and there he forgot about his plan and decided he wanted to become her friend, he wanted to get to know her…he wanted to help her. InuYasha looked back at his drawing, he had everything right about her,…luscious pink lips that was very tempting to kiss, she beautiful rave black hair, her heart shaped face, her thin eyebrows, her long, thick, black eyelashes, but her eyes…they were hard to draw, they were cold and no shine to them, InuYasha finally drew her eyes, but they were still different from the original, the bell rang and everyone gathered up there things and left for their next class, Kagome was the last to leave and she saw the painting, the…jackass drew of her **(she doesn't know his name so she just calls him jackass…hehehe sorry)** she examined it, everything he drew was exactly her, but her eyes…they were different, she heard the bell ring again and she decided to leave before she was late for gym. She hated gym, it was the only class that got to see her scar and bruises, the couches always asked her about it, but she always made an excuse that she got in a fight the other day or something, eventually they stopped asking and everyone just thought it was normal. Kagome got dressed into the red shorts they had and the white shirt, when Kagome got out she saw people staring at her and she just glared daggers at them and they scurried along, InuYasha saw Kagome and was shocked, she had bruises that was turning a nasty shade of purple, she had scars on her too, _'why the hell does she have scars?'_ thought InuYasha, he went over to her and examined her arm, "who the hell did this to you?" he asked not thinking about what he was doing.

"why the hell do you care? Were not friends I don't have to tell you anything!" Kagome said trying to pull her arm away from him, InuYasha looked at her then dragged her to a more private place, he didn't know why he cared about her so much even though they just met, but he couldn't help it, there was something about her, "let go of me jackass! Where are you-" InuYasha covered her mouth and looked at her **(they were in a more quite and private place now, and please don't get the wrong idea, they are not going to do anything…)**

"if you promise not to yell I will let go of your mouth" he saw her glaring at him, but she nodded anyway. "look I don't know why I care, but I just do ok? Now who did this to you?" he said looking her straight in the eye, Kagome looked at him and did something she's hasn't done since she was 10...she cried, she cried for her father, her mother, her pain, she cried for everything, she grabbed onto his shirt hoping for comfort, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and give her a comforting embrace, they stayed like that for about a couple minutes.

Kagome finally stopped crying having all her tears gone, she looked up at InuYasha, "sorry…for wetting your shirt" she said, InuYasha looked at his shirt.

"well…good thing it's just my gym uniform" he said. Kagome laughed, a whole hearted laugh, the laugh she did when she was a kid on her fathers lap and him tickling her until her sides hurt.

InuYasha's skipped a beat, "I like your laugh, and your smile" he said to her, they were still in the embracing, Kagome notice this, but didn't move…she felt comfortable this way, she was so…warm, InuYasha put his chin on top of her and continued to hug her, they didn't move…it just seemed so right, like this was suppose to happen, they finally let go of each other and smiled, Kagome's was genuine and now her eyes sparkled, they were more beautiful when they sparkled, they heard the couch blow his whistle and they walked to their class, InuYasha's arm around Kagome and Kagome resting her head on his shoulder.

**5 months later:**

Kagome woke up and went over to her new private bathroom, her father had kicked her out about 3 months ago and now she's…living with InuYasha in an apartment, her birthday was today, but she was planning nothing special, Kagome still had scars, but her bruises were long gone, to this day Kagome cant even wear a regular shirt because of her scar, she hated it specially at summer time, Kagome washed her face, and had started thinking of her and InuYasha, they had been going out for exactly 5 months, Kagome smiled, she had been smiling and showing emotion since they started going out, Kagome went to the kitchen and cooked some Raman noodles, she went over to the couch she turned on the TV and started flipping to random channels, she decided to watch an action movie, a an hour or so she had fallen asleep. InuYasha opened the door and found Kagome asleep on the couch, he walked over to her and watched her sleep, he sat on the couch and laid Kagome's head on his lap, Kagome stirred in her sleep and she opened her eyes dramatically, "hey Kagome" said InuYasha , Kagome sat up and looked at InuYasha, she smiled at him,

"hey yourself…what are you doing from work early?" asked Kagome, InuYasha smiled and made Kagome stand up with him, he embraced her and whispered in her ears the 3 words every girl wants to hear,

"I love you" Kagome giggled and said, "I love you too" they looked at each other and InuYasha bent down on one knee, Kagome's heart was beating rapidly and she look at InuYasha on one knee, "Kagome…" InuYasha whispered… "will you do me the honor and…be my wife?" he asked, Kagome cried.

"yes! Yes ! I will marry you!" said Kagome, InuYasha put the engagement ring on her ring finger and Kagome examined it, she smiled and looked at InuYasha, their faces getting closer to each other **(now, they haven't kissed yet because Kagome was still not ready, so all they did was hug, hold hands, and occasionally kissed each others cheeks)** Kagome could feel InuYasha hot breath on her own, she leaned in the rest of the way. _'her lips are so soft, I'm finally kissing the lips that have been calling out to me'_ thought InuYasha. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her petite yet curvy form and Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck making the kiss more passionate and a little heated up, just as the kiss was getting a lot more passionate, Kagome began to glow the light engulfing them both, InuYasha found his was under Kagome's shirt, but he stopped, he pulled away from Kagome, who looked a little confused started at him, InuYasha pulled up Kagome's long sleeve, her scar were gone, all of them not one single one left, Kagome examined herself too, they both smiled not knowing what happened, but was glad it did, they then continued to kiss passionately, they found their was to the bedroom and did something magical I guess you could say, and now I'm leaving the rest for your minds to wander…

* * *

**Well…that's it please tell me what you think, this is my first fic ever so be nice, I will take suggestions about my writing to make it better, but if your just going to flame me, just forget it…now please r&r**


End file.
